phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Ferb and Vanessa's relationship
Ferb has a crush on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's daughter, Vanessa. He has had a few fantasies about her and has helped her out a couple of times. Whether Vanessa has any romantic feelings for him or not aren’t clear as she already has a boyfriend and is much older than him. However, the two seem to have a good relationship. Ferb's Opinion of Vanessa Ferb and Vanessa first met in Blueprint Heaven when he was picking up a blueprint for an ice cream machine, and she was picking up a blueprint for her father. Their meeting was brief, but memorable for Ferb; it distracted him enough to pick up the wrong blueprint. Their relationship is briefly seen during "Ride From Outer Space", when Ferb is test-driving Meap’s revamped ship, he backs up to Vanessa, who seems impressed by his ride. While at the Superduper Mega Superstore, Vanessa tries to find the last pizzazium infinionite in the store to prove to her father that she is responsible enough to own a car. Ferb repeatedly offers his help to Vanessa, even though he is initially rebuffed. When Vanessa was in a life threatening situation with a lawnmower, she called out for Ferb, who immediately saved her. Ferb and Vanessa worked together, and were eventually able to retrieve the pizzazium. Before Vanessa left to bail her father out, she kissed Ferb on the cheek in thanks for helping her, and he went into another fantasy. ("Vanessassary Roughness") On the summer solstice, while Phineas and Ferb are traveling the world, Ferb stumbles upon Vanessa in Tokyo, Japan when she falls onto the Sun-Beater 3000 as they flew by. Ferb instantly recognized her, and Phineas invites her to go to Paris, France with the group to refuel, where she had originally wanted to go with her father. While in Paris, they rode together on a motorbike to the Eiffel Tower so Ferb could plot the path to go on their way back to Danville. At the top of the Eifel Tower, Ferb gave Vanessa some advice about how to relate to her father. While there, he noticed a flower shop, and went to buy a flower for her. When he returned, she had left. (Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You) Vanessa's Opinion of Ferb When Vanessa and Ferb first met, she just thought of Ferb as another boy on the street. She was friendly to him, though, greeting him as he entered. (“I Scream, You Scream”) While searching for the Pizzazium Infinionite, Ferb offered her help in her search. She refused at first, wanting to prove herself responsible on her own, but finally accepted. Ferb saved her life after nearly being shredded by a lawn mower. She thanked Ferb for helping her, and kissed him on the cheek. ("Vanessassary Roughness") During her visit to Tokyo, Vanessa got knocked off Tokyo Tower accidentally. She landed on Phineas and Ferb's plane, and eagerly joined them when she learned they were going to Paris. Vanessa went on the plane with Ferb, to travel around the world. When they crash in the Himelayas Vanessa seems to want to learn more about Ferb, asking Candace "So Candace, what is Ferb short for?" Once they got to Paris, she let Ferb ride on her motorbike with him. When on the top of the Eiffel Tower, Ferb gave Vanessa some advice on her relationship with her dad. Ferb leaves to go buy her a rose at a local flower shop without a word, and her father comes to pick her up. She goes with him, thanking and saying goodbye to Ferb as they flew away. ("Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!") Romantic Moments Very little romance has bloomed between Vanessa and Ferb, partially because of lack of on-screen interaction and the large age gap between them. However, Vanessa did kiss Ferb on the cheek after he saved her life and helped her find the pizzazium infinionite. ("Vanessassary Roughness") Vanessa and Ferb also shared a scooter on the roads of Paris to the Eiffel Tower. While there, Vanessa confessed to him her concerns about her father and he offered some advice. He leaves to buy her a flower, but when he returns, she had already left. ("Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!") Gallery Vannesa and Ferb Motorbike.png|Vanessa and Ferb on the motorbike. Ferb Vannesa Pizazium.png|Ferb helping Vanessa find the Pizzazium Infinionite Ferb Vannesa Escualtor.png|Ferb saving Vanessa's life. VanessaAndFerbDuet.png|Vanessa and Ferb singing the song I'm Me. Vanessa kisses Ferb.jpg|Vanessa kissing Ferb. Vanessa_Joins the Ride.JPG|Vanessa lands on their plane Category:Relationships Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz